


Interview Reveal

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: They had talked about it and they knew it was finally time.
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Interview Reveal

“Please welcome, Y/N.” Seth introduces, standing up from his desk and walking around to greet her.

Y/N waves at the audience, that is cheering and clapping, a large smile on her face as she walks over to Seth. Sharing a quick hug, before they sit down.

Seth waits for the audience to calm down, before talking. “How are you, Y/N? It’s been awhile.”

She laughs, “yeah, it’s been nearly a year. I’m doing good, what about you?”

“I’m also doing good.” He tells, one of his favorite people to interview.

“Now, is there anything you haven’t done?” He asks, earning a laugh from the 23 year old. “No, I’m being serious. You are on YouTube, you act, sing, occasionally dance. What haven’t you done?”

She pretends to think, before saying with a straight face, “porn.” After a second, they both break into laughter, Y/N sobering up quicker than Seth. “But, really I haven’t done porn. I haven’t written a book or a poem. There’s a lot of things I haven’t done.”

“Well, you have plenty of time. I mean, your 23 and you’ve done all of this.” Seth says, amazed.

She shrugs, “it doesn’t seem like that much to me.”

“Well, it is I promise.” Seth laughs.

He transitions into the movie she here’s to promote. “Now, you are in this new movie, Sensitivity. Tell us a little about it.”

Y/N sits up a little straighter, “it’s about this girl, played by me, that had become numb to everything and then suddenly the dam breaks and she isn’t sure how to handle these new found emotions.”

“This interested me, because there is nothing like this at all. I mean, how did you audition for this? Who approached who?”

“Well, I didn’t audition for it at all. The director for this film was looking for someone to help produce it, and I signed for that. But, we had a lot of trouble getting a lead, and originally the part was for a make, but we decided that it could be a female since we were drawing short straws with male actors. Then, we drew short straws with the female actresses. We literally had the cast figured out for everything else, except the main character.”

Seth leans forward slightly, invested. “How did you get the role?”

“We were very close to just giving up, throwing the script away, and I couldn’t let that happen, so I offered to do it, and it worked out.”

“Last time you were here, you said that you were single, the time before that single, time before that dating, but then the time before that single. So are you dating? Single?” Seth asks.

Y/N laughs, happy that she won the bet that she and her manager had made. “I’m off the market, you actually know him. Even interviewed him a few times.”

Seth eyes widen, eyebrows raising. “I know him?”

She nods, laughing at his expression. “You’ve worked with him and you’ve interviewed him.”

“How long?” Seth asks, trying to narrow down who it could be.

She struggles not to laugh, knowing that he’ll never guess who it is. “Nearly 8 months.”

“So it’s serious?”

“I’m planning on proposing in the next month if he doesn’t.” She tells him, not even joking.

“So you wear the pants?” Seth jokes, still trying to figure it out.

She shrugs, “we’ve been talking about it since we hit like the one month mark, I’ve waited a few months and I’m too impatient.”

“And he knows this?”

She nods, deciding to throw Seth a bone. “Colin is well aware.”

“Colin? Colin Jost?” Seth asks, seeing her nod, he goes to question her further, but sees a producing telling him to wrap it up. “Alright, well thank you so much for coming Y/N.”

She grins at him, the shocked expression still present on his face. “Thanks for having me, Seth.”

Thirty minutes later, Seth knocks on the doorway to Y/Ns dressing room.

Y/N turns in her chair to look at him, in the process of taking off the makeup they put on her. “Hey Seth.”

“Colin?”

She nods, her eyes on the mirror as she finishes taking her makeup off. “What about Colin?”

“You guys are together? I mean I didn’t even know you guys knew each other.” Seth says, feeling a little hurt that he had been told about her relationship on the air. Especially since she was almost a little sister to him, and Colin was a good friend.

“We are, and we met at a comedy event. He was there to support a friend, I was there to just have a laugh. We hit it off.”

He nods, taking it in. “I would ask if the age difference bothers you, but I already know it doesn’t. And if you guys are already talking about marriage, it doesn’t bother him.”

“It’s only thirteen years.” Y/N says, the difference in age, having never been a problem for the couple.

“Who knows?” Seth asks.

“Well, everyone now. But, before. His parents and brother. We didn’t even tell Che.”

“Jesus. You guys have created a mess.”

Y/N laughs, picking up her bag, ready to leave. “Yeah, I’ll text you sometime. we can have dinner together, Colin, Alexi, you, and me.”

He barely nods, mind trying to process everything.

—-

Y/N sighs, happily as she unlocks the apartment door. Dropping her bag on the floor, she slips off her shoes, before putting her keys on the kitchen counter. Sock clad feet padding across the wood flooring to where the bedroom is.

She leans against the doorway, eyeing her boyfriend, who’s sitting up in bed, laptop open.

“You didn’t take a coat again.” Colin mutters, eyes still trained on the laptop as his fingers fly across the keys.

“Forgot.”

“You are going to get sick if you keep forgetting.”

She pulls down her pants, the material catching her socks at the same time as she takes the pants off. Putting them in the hamper, she reaches under the shirt, she stole from Colin, undoing her bra, before also putting it in the hamper. “If I get sick, you’ll just have to nurse me back to health.”

She looks at him, not surprised to see, his eyes on her. She pulls back the covers, climbing into the bed, before moving into Colin’s side. Loving how his arm immediately wraps around her.

“How did you like the interview?” She asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

He presses his lips to her hair before looking at his laptop. “I nearly died from laughter because of Seth’s facial expressions. It was a good way to tell everyone.” He adds after a few seconds.

She watches as he saves what’s he working on, before closing his laptop and setting it on the nightstand. Colin moves her, until she’s straddling him, his hands gripping her thighs, as he pulls her as close as they can get.

“You’re not regretting telling people are you?” He asks.

Y/N holds his face, between her hands. “No, Colin, not at all. I just, maybe I shouldn’t of put it out there that we’ve been talking about marriage.” She almost regretted saying that during the interview. While, Colin had told her she could say anything, she now wished he had given her some sort of boundary.

He raises an eyebrow, “why? It’s true. I mean, I even have a ring.” As he talks, his left hand moves from her thigh to the nightstand drawer, pulling it open and taking a small box out.

Tears start to appear in Y/Ns eyes, it didn’t matter that they had talked about marriage for the past six months, or they had both told each other they would get married. This really made it real. “Colin.”

He smiles at her, “I know. I was going to wait another week, when we planned on having dinner, but this is the right moment.” His right hand, grabs both of hers, pressing a kiss to both of her hands, before he continues talking. “I’m not going to get down on one knee, first because we both aren’t a fan of that and two, I really like this position.” Y/N laughs, a tear escaping. “I love you so much, Y/N. I have never met anyone so talented or kind. You make me want to get up out of bed and go to work on the hardest days. I have never been happier. So, will you marry me?”

She nods, watching as he fumbles to open the ring box, before sliding the ring onto her finger.

She presses her lips to his, hands moving to his face. His hands return to her thighs, gripping hard.

He pulls away from the kiss, “I want to see you with the ring.”

She playfully rolls her eyes, but moves her left hand so it’s resting on her chest. She glances down, seeing the ring for the first time and can’t help but smile at it. She had seen the ring before, and had made a passing comment to Colin that she liked it.

“Just when I thought there was no way you could make me more hard.”

Y/N places her hands, on his bare chest. “Imagine when I have your last name.”

He presses a kiss to her ring finger, just above the ring. “Imagine when you have my last name and your pregnant. I’ll probably be ready to bust just looking at you.”

Y/N laughs, making him smile. “I hope not, because you being hard in public wouldn’t be good. When I’m pregnant, I don’t plan on staying inside all the time.”

“I guess I’ll have to reign in my teenage boy when that happens.”

She runs her hand through his hair, “that might be a good idea.”

He pulls her into a kiss, “probably.”


End file.
